


Climbing the Louvre

by DisorganizedKitten



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix and Kim are still competitive, Alix may or may not climb her home's walls, Alix will show up Kim, Another side ship, But I couldn't find it listed anywhere either way, Do they have a ship name yet?, Gen, I'm probably checking all the wrong places, It actually might be illegal, It's probably Habit/way of life for her, Max is resigned to it by now, Ondine did not know Kim did this crazy stuff, Ondine/Kim, Please do not do this if you really visit the Louvre, They're cute, This is supposed to be crack, home being the louvre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: Kim took Ondine to meet some of his friends. That should be a good thing!Except it turned into a huge back and forth between him and Alix, until they decided to something stupid.What did they get themselves into?





	Climbing the Louvre

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from day 10: “I dare you-”  
> How do you side ship? How do you squish ship? How do you write Ondine? She’s adorable but, how would she actually interact with Kim’s friends?  
> I have no idea for any of these, but I tried for a couple!  
> I couldn't find anything that said yes or no as to whether or not it's illegal to climb the Louvre. I don't know why that's not listed. Maybe I have the wrong sources. I'm assuming it would be illegal in reality, but hey rednecks! Ugh.  
> ~DK

 Ondine had not known how much more of a redneck Kim was around his classmates than his swim friends. Seriously, he was a lot more daredevil charlatan. _A lot._ And the small pink and green fury that was Alix Kubdel just fueled the flame.

 “You can’t even climb a tree!”

 “I can too! You can’t!”

 “Please, I could climb the Louvre.”

 “I dare you to climb the Louvre!”

 “Do you really want me to? I’d do it so fast you won’t even see my technique!”

 “Guys, is that even safe?” Ondine interjected. “Or legal?” They were going to get themselves hurt or arrested or killed or Akumatized from losing or some other thing that would not be a good outcome. Honestly, she didn’t want to mentally explore all the options. Kim and Alix ignored her, instead choosing to insult each other some more.

 “You’re technique? On what? Losing?”

 “Climbing, sir runs-a-lot!”

 “Kim, as much as I hate to step in while you two enjoy yourselves with your wordplay, Alix did beat you a couple of months ago. Therefore, there’s a 39% chance that there will be a crowd uprising if you say the word ‘Dare’ one more time.”

 Alix, Kim and Ondine turned to the kid who had spoken. Ondine knew his name, but which one was it? Max? Yeah, Max Kante. Kim’s best friend. Ondine actually remembered him!

 “Oh burn! You can’t dare me to do anything Mister I-can-do-anything-you-just-have-to-do-it-first!”

 Ondine winced. She had known Kim had a competitive streak. Of course she knew this, she competed with him at the pool every now and then. But this was bad. Very very very very bad.

 “Max, what’s the most commonly known synonym for dare?”

 “While there is a large amount of such synonyms, I believe the one you’re looking for is simply challenge,” Max answered without pause.

 “Thank you. Fine Alix! I _challenge_ you to climb the Louvre!”

 “Kim are you sure-”

 “Oh it is on Kim! I know that place like the buckles on my rollorblades! You’re going _down_.”

 “Race you there?”

 “You mean you’ll meet me there. It’s already been proved I’m faster than you.”

 “Oh? Ready, set, go!” Kim took off running, and Alix kicked off less than a second later. Oh boy.

 “Max, how do get them to call off a dare?” Ondine asked hopefully.

 “There’s a 56% chance that an Akuma attacking the Louvre could get them to postpone, but also a 44% chance that they’ll start challenging each other to see who can be the most helpful to Ladybug and Chat Noir in beating aforementioned Akuma.”

 “So pretty much, you can’t?”

 “Just about.”

 “Siren teeth.”

*****

 Alix won.

 Kim won.

 It was a tie.

 Technically? Alix won. Due to her smaller size, she went farther up, despite tying with Kim as to how high they went.

 Also technically? Ondine convinced Max not to tell either of them that it was a tie, for fear of them coming up with another da- _challenge_ as a tiebreaker and not getting anything else done that day.


End file.
